Secrets of the Shiki Clan
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: All is well at Cross Academy and then a newcomer decides to shake things up. So what is Senri supposed to do as the secrets of his clan that were supposed to be buried forever are slowly beginning to creep back into the light? And which side will he end up choosing? Family...or friends?
1. Chapter 1

Hi-hi! So look what I found on my computer. I'm going to start working on this story again. I gotta get back into my muse for it and plan it out but I really miss this story. Okay so in this story, Yuki is NOT an important character and it mainly focuses on Senri, Rido, and my OC! I do use a few Japanese terms in here but I trust that if you don't know them you can figure them out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters

**Warnings**: Implied incest

So I hope you enjoy and please review so I know whether I should continue or not!

* * *

**Secrets of the Shiki Clan**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal school night for the night class of Cross Academy, they had left their dorm to be greeted with a million screaming girls, led to the school by the guardians (Cross Yuki and Kiryu Zero) and were now lazing about in the class room. Everyone looked up as someone knocked on the classroom door, before it opened to reveal the headmaster's face. He glanced around for bit before saying, "Kaname, may I please have your help with something?"

Everyone's heads now swiveled around to look at the pure blood Kuran Kaname who was currently sitting in a chair reading. Kaname closed his book, stood up, and walked over to the headmaster without saying anything. Once the door was closed one of the students named Aido Hanabusa said, "I wonder what that was about."

Kaname followed the headmaster to his office. Once inside Cross immediately explained the situation, "It seems we have a new transfer student wishing to join the night class." He started. "Normally this wouldn't be a problem but I think you should look at her file before agreeing." Cross slid over a folder with a few pieces of paper in it.

Kaname picked it up and looked through the file, his face as expressionless as always. He glanced up at the headmaster once before saying, "Are you sure this information is accurate?"

Cross nodded, "Hai. It was sent over with her application form."

Kaname swiped his hand through his dark tresses and said, "It would be better if she did attend here so I can keep a close eye on her." With that Kaname placed the file back on the headmaster's desk and walked out of the room.

The night class was gathered in the entrance hall, all of them looking the large door. They knew that a student was arriving soon and this normally wouldn't have caused so much commotion but the fact that the Dorm Leader had been called out of class to talk about the student, well that got people's attention.

Souen Ruka, one of Kaname's many fans, sighed in slight irritation. "What's so special about this new girl anyway?"

Kain Akatsuki looked down at her, (as he was much taller than she), and ran his hand through his messy light orange hair. "Who knows, but if she was important enough to catch Kuran ryocho's attention…" his words faded off as the doors finally opened.

Toya Rima looked over the new student before nudging the thin boy beside her, "Oi, Senri. She looks a lot like you."

"Nani?" Shiki Senri said while glancing over at the figure standing in the doorway. Immediately his body became stiff and a single bead of sweat ran down his face. _What is she doing here?_

The Dorm Leader's voice rang out as he said, "Welcome to Cross Academy, Shiki Kiro."

The entire room became silent as this new bit of information sank in.

"Arigato, Kuran ryocho." The dark haired female said elegantly. Her violet eyes scanned the room of noble vampires, smiling when they landed upon one all-too-familiar face trying to hide itself behind a girl with long strawberry blond hair. "Well, well, well! If it isn't my precious otouto Senri!"

Senri almost jumped as he heard his big sister say his name and announce to the entire night class their relationship. Rima leaned close and whispered in his ear, "I didn't know you had an ane."

Senri broke out in a blush. "I didn't want to say anything."

"And why not, dear otouto? Don't you love me?"

This time Senri visibly jumped when his sister's voice appeared much closer than expected. He spun around to see that she had somehow moved from the other side of the room to right behind him. She was currently sporting a smirk that had always seemed to be on her elegant face when they were little. He tried to collect himself back into his usually nonchalant attitude but all attempts were lost when he felt her cup his face with one hand. His breath hitched as he stared into the violet orbs that seemed to see into his very soul and he had to use all his self control not to lean into his ane's touch.

_I need to put some space between us and FAST._ His brain was shouting instructions but his body just wasn't listening.

"Wow, you really haven't changed at all otouto!" She said as she placed a small kiss on his forehead before releasing him to once again cross the room to collect her things. Senri was suddenly painfully aware of everyone's eyes on him, especially the extremely curious question that was so obvious in Rima's eyes.

He swallowed hard and after making a few short excuses left the room and headed in the direction of his own room. _What the hell is she doing here?_

Kiro watched the retreating form that was Senri, smiling to herself. Oh yes, she was definitely going to have fun here.

* * *

A/N

I hope that this was enough to catch your attention. Please remember that I would absolutely ADORE reviews so I know whether anyone actually likes this or not! Thank you so much for reading and I'll put up the next chapter soon!

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again. Here's the next chapter. This time I'm actually going to give a translation thing to be polite about the Japanese terms in case some people don't know them.

Ane = big sister * Baka/Dobe = idiot or loser * Otouto = little brother * Ryocho = dorm leader * Nani = what * Otousan = father *Hai = yes * Yoku nemuru = sleep well * Musume = daughter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters

**Warnings**: Implied incest, mentions of rape, yaoi, sexual situations, possible SPOILERS, and language

By saying spoilers like that in the warning and saying it here I hope to not get any angry reviews on me 'ruining the series' for them or something. You find out all this stuff anyway in the anime and I'm sure in the manga too...I haven't read the manga yet so I'm not sure but it'd make sense.

Thank you and please enjoy,

* * *

**Secrets of the Shiki Clan**

**Chapter 2**

Senri sat on his bed, trying to get a grip on reality. "Why the hell is she here? I know that she doesn't care about a peaceful existence with humans. The only reason I can think of that she's here is-"

"Is if otousan sent me."

Senri's head snapped up at the unexpected voice and he looked over to his doorway when he heard it click shut before locking. He glared at his sister and said, "What are you doing here?"

Kiro smiled sweetly and Senri's stomach fluttered...much to his distaste. "I'm just here to get a good education, that's all."

Senri stood up angrily. "To hell it is! You and I both know that Rido sent you here and I want to know why."

Kiro narrowed her now ruby colored eyes into dangerous slits. "I do not believe _otousan_ would be happy that you're using his first name."

"I don't care what that vile creature thinks. He's done absolutely nothing for me."

Kiro released a low menacing growl at that last remark, making Senri become even paler than he already was. Faster than thought Kiro was pressing Senri against the wall. He tried to move away but found that both his wrists were held firmly above his head. When he looked up to see what was holding him there, he couldn't believe what he saw. Binding his wrists together were what appeared to be a dense fog, but Senri knew this particular power too well.

This power belonged to none other than Kuran Rido, their father. Both Senri and Rido could manipulate blood, but whereas Senri could only manipulate his own blood his father, being a pureblood, could manipulate anyone's. Kiro's power laid mostly in her speed, which explains how she crossed rooms in less than a blink of the eye. She wasn't supposed to be able to manipulate blood at all and yet here she was. Executing their father's favorite trick and on him no less. He looked back at his sister who was smirking at his astonished face.

"Oh come now, otouto. You don't think I've just been lazing about the house all this time?" She leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "Otousan is really a…talented sensei!" He shivered as her tongue caressed his neck. "Mmm," she moaned softly. "I can't help but wonder if you still…taste the same, Senri-kun!"

Before he could even cry out he felt her fangs sink deep into his neck as she began to drink his life giving blood. Pleasure like none he had ever known racked his body with each pull on his neck. He never remembered it being so intense before. When a pureblood drinks from someone the person providing the blood is…rewarded in sorts by being allowed to experience pleasure.

Yes, his sister was a pureblood even though he was not. His mother was a noble vampire actress, although she has long since retired, but Kiro's mother was unknown. Rido never talked about her, big surprise, and whenever the subject was brought up…well let's just say it wasn't a pretty picture. Kiro had taken on her father's last name but Senri suspected she had changed it so as not to attract any more attention than was necessary while she was here. And having the same last name as Kaname-senpai would definitely be an eye catcher.

He moaned from the overload of his senses and then bit his lip as he felt himself reach the breaking point. When a tongue swiped against his now bleeding lip his eyes shot open to find Kiro staring down at him with her violet eyes. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Her smirk grew when he blushed. He felt his hands fall to his sides as she walked towards the door. Before leaving she stopped and said over her shoulder, "Oh and about the reason of me being here."

Senri got the message and said quietly, "Hai. It's only educational purposes."

Kiro smiled at her otouto, "I'm glad we had this conversation."

Senri didn't bother to make eye contact, "M-Me too." He fell on top of his bed when his sister's laughs faded down the hall before proclaiming to the now empty room, "I'm in deep shit." He then drifted into a fitful sleep hoping beyond hope that when he woke up, the person that looked so much like their father would not still be here.

Kiro continued down the hall as she headed towards her new room. She licked her lips, removing all traces of blood from them. Chuckling she said to herself, "He's going to have one hell of a mark on his neck." She had forgotten how sweet and delicious her precious otouto's blood was. The only blood she had been drinking since he left was from her father and occasionally Senri's mother. A shiver ran up her spine at the thought of her otousan and their last encounter.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Come now, musume, you can do better than that," a smirking Rido said._

_Kiro panted from the effort of trying to defend off her father's attacks. This was during one of their training sessions and she was attempting to learn his favorite power and was failing rather miserably at it. She was usually a fast learner but this one was definitely the most difficult of them all. Of course the fact that she hadn't fed for some time didn't really make things easier._

_She rolled out of the way from her father's blood whip when it headed in her direction without warning. _'Damnit, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.' _she thought. She pricked her own finger with a fang and brought forth her own blood whip, so now when her father attacked she merely deflected it before sending a counter attack his way._

_She mentally did a victory dance when she scored a hit but her celebration was cut short when she had to yet again dodge another attack._

_"What's the matter Kiro? Getting tired already?" Her father smirked again, revealing his fangs, as her exhaustion became more and more apparent._

_"Not at all otousan. I'm just getting warmed up." She shot back, knowing that she was indeed slowing down. She put most of her remaining energy in a burst of speed to appear behind her father in the amount of time it took for him to blink. She manipulated her blood to wrap around his neck and hands. "Check," she whispered._

_A low rumbling chuckle came from the man in front of her and she yelped in surprise when he broke free of her bindings with barely any effort. He spun around and she jumped back. Her father continued to laugh. "What's so damn funny?" she bit out. She went to move forward for another attack and found that she couldn't. Looking down she saw that she was surrounded by none other than a dense blood fog and she groaned in both embarrassment and disgust at her failure. When she looked up she wasn't really surprised to not find her father there._

_A tongue swiped across her now racing pulse as her assumptions that he had moved behind were proven correct. "Check and mate, my dear Kiro."_

**FLASHBACK END**

She opened her door and walked in to discover that she was not alone. She smirked at the strawberry blond sitting on the other bed, eating pocky and reading a manga. The other vampire glanced up before turning her eyes back to the book. "You know, you look a lot like Senri-san."

"Hai." Kiro walked over to her own bed and laid down on top of it, looking up at the ceiling.

"Everyone here was rather surprised by your arrival."

Kiro chuckled, "You mean by the fact that Senri-kun has an ane, right?" A small grunt was her only answer. She turned her head to look at the other girl, "What's your name?"

The other girl looked up and said in a somewhat emotionless voice, "Toya Rima." She reminded Kiro of her brother in that way. They sat in silence a while before Rima said, "I couldn't help but notice Senri-san's reaction to you."

Kiro looked back up at the ceiling and smirked, "I'm sure he was just surprised to see me." She closed her eyes, smiling to herself about how she finally mastered that technique and that she got a quick late morning snack as well.

Her fingers absently traced the almost nonexistant bite mark on her neck, given to her via her father, feeling slight tingles from it. That mark was the first one she had received and it had never fully healed. It was on the night of her thirteenth birthday and her father had decided to give her a rather unique birthday present she would never forget. That same night was also the night she lost her innocence, and even though she had been confused and frightened at the time, she didn't really care anything of it now. Of course when Senri turned thirteen the same happened to him and it was still evident that he hadn't even begun to get over it.

Kiro wasn't really sure why her father had done that to both of them, but she didn't let that sway her loyalty to him in the slightest. Not even the fact that her father didn't really seem to care who he fucked could change her mind. People could look at Rido and try to tell her that he's a monster and that he cares for no one, but she knew him better than anyone else. Just like other people he had his weak spots as well as his own turmoils. Her thoughts drifted to Kuran Kaname and she clenched her jaw with mild annoyance. Her father had shared with her the knowledge that he had gone to the trouble to bring Kaname back to life and yet the little brat had gone and betrayed him. He hadn't bothered to sugar coat the story and had said his reason for resurrecting the most powerful member of the Kuran family and because of that the bond between them was stronger than ever. They never kept things from each other no matter how much they wanted to.

Rima watched the emotions flicker across her new room mate's face and couldn't help but wonder if there was something else going on in the Shiki clan and began to worry about Senri. "Yoku nemuru, Kiro-san." she said softly before closing her own eyes.

* * *

A/N

I had to put a bit of fluff between Rido and Kiro just to emphasize how close they are. I love Rido's character anyway so I kinda made him somewhat more likable. If someone is confused on something I would love to hear because I do need to make sure that I explain things thoroughly. I'm slowly beginning to remember what I wanted the plot to be so yay on that note. Of course it may not actually be the plot that I originally thought of but since I didn't write it down I can't truly remember it. I hope everyone is happy and I'll post the next chapter soon.

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still a little lost on what I actually want to happen during the story but I decided that I just need to work at it and not give up! Okay so there really are no new terms in this one but here's the list in case people forgot:

Ane = big sister * Baka/Dobe = idiot or loser * Otouto = little brother * Ryocho = dorm leader * Nani = what * Otousan = father * Hai = yes * Yoku nemuru = sleep well * Musume = daughter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. I do own Kiro as she is my OC

**Warning**: Mentions of rape, abuse, neglect, and incest

So enjoy the brand new chapter of

* * *

**Secrets of the Shiki Clan**

**Chapter 3**

"So why are you coming here now instead of when Senri came here?" Aido Hanabusa asked the new night class member.

Kiro laughed, a soft musical sound, "I've been currently going to a different school but lately I've been so worried about my baby otouto that I just had to transfer to Cross Academy."

Ichijo smiled sweetly, "That was definitely kind of you Kiro-san. We never even knew that Senri had an ane. He didn't even hint at it."

A sad look appeared on the face of the young female vampire. "We weren't always on the best of terms as children and we had been fighting during the time that he was sent here." She looked up and her eyes gleamed as a smile appeared on her face. "But of course, I hope we can just forgive and forget…don't you otouto?"

Senri froze in the action of walking into the classroom as he felt everyone's attention on him. He had had to put on a ton of concealer that morning to make sure to cover the large hickey his sister had kindly left for him. Realizing that he was expected to answer he only briefly thought of ignoring the question before catching the warning look on his ane's face. "Hai, forgive and forget."

Toya walked in behind Senri and paused briefly to give him some pocky before taking her usual seat. When Senri attempted to sit next to her he was pulled away by a rather persistent grasp before being seated next to the one person he wanted to avoid.

He glared at Kiro who in turn just smirked back and said, "So how's that mark otouto?"

Senri's eyes narrowed in hatred. "You know I model and it was a bitch and a half to cover it up," was the fierce whisper.

A fake pout was the response he got before the teacher dragged their attentions back up to the front of the room.

Kiro's mind wandered throughout the lessons to earlier that evening. She had to admit she was rather surprised when the moon dorm gates were opened and a mob of fangirls (and some fanboys) were waiting for them. Her attention was dragged to the two people trying to keep the crowd away from the night class.

She barely even glanced at the girl since humans didn't interest her unless she happened to be hungry. So she instead looked at the male and she immediately realized that this boy was a vampire; albeit he was once human but still a vampire anyway. He had caught her stare and frowned…well more like scowled at her.

"That's Kiryu Zero," came the voice of Ichijo who had noticed that the new student seemed to be having a staring contest with the boy.

Kiro refused to look away and answered, "Kiryu…like the vampire hunters?"

"Hai. The very same."

She smirked when he looked away first and thought, "_He might be useful to Otousan's plans later on_," before walking away towards where the rest of the group had already left.

Senri was irritated and rather put out that he was once again being pushed around by his ane. They had actually been really close at one time…that is until their father had given him his thirteenth birthday present, although Senri would NEVER call _that_ a present. He had been raped by his father and didn't even know why. He had begged for him to stop, thinking he had done something wrong and afterward the man he was forced to call otousan had simply walked away with a simple "Happy Birthday Senri". He had gone to the one person he always talked with, Kiro.

Unfortunately she had had different views about what had happened. She had known that he was going to do it and had given no warning whatsoever. That was the first crack in their relationship. She of course still comforted him but told him that their father would do what he wants when he wants and this was just a reminder. Senri had then made the mistake of insulting otousan and received a harsh slap on the face and was once again left alone. That was the second crack. The final came when Senri was informed he would be sent to Cross Academy and even though their relationship was rather precarious he had wanted his Ane to come with him. When he told her she simply said that her loyalty was to their otousan and then had walked away.

Senri felt a single tear roll down his cheek. He wished so many times that he could once again be close to Kiro but knew it wouldn't happen as long as she still trusted Rido so much. He stood up as soon as class ended and walked quickly out of the building and headed towards the moon dormitory, hoping that he could find some peace in his room.

Toya watched as Senri made a quick get away and decided to follow him. She had seen that lone tear and was automatically worried for him. She didn't know what was happening but knew that Senri needed someone right now whether he knew it or not.

Kiro walked into the gardens of the school and looked up at the moon. She sighed before she pricked her finger with a fang and allowed a drop of blood to rise. Her eyes shone as the drop floated up and expanded into a red almost mirror like object. "Otousan." Ripples went across the 'mirror' and soon Rido's face could be seen in it.

Rido rose a brow. "It has been a while since your last report Kiro-chan."

Kiro nodded her head in a version of a bow. "Gomenasai otousan. Kaname has been keeping an eye on me." She looked at him, feeling a tad homesick. "I have followed through with your commands. What will you have me do next?"

Rido smirked and rested his chin in his hand. "I merely want you to have fun Kiro-chan. You know what my ultimate plan is. Now impress me with your actions."

Kiro was actually a little stunned. "You...want me to figure out how to do it?" She'd never gotten such responsibility on her shoulders before.

Rido chuckled. "Hai. You're a bright girl. I'm sure you can come up with an entertaining way to get me what I want. Now, how is Senri-kun?"

Kiro swallowed. She could bask in the pride she felt later. Now was the time to give her father information. "He is the same. I'm sure he will not be useful in any of our plans."

Rido laughed now. "You mean he hates my guts? Well I'm not that surprised. But perhaps he will find that family means more to him than he thought. My only order to you, Kiro-chan, is to rekindle your kinship with Senri-kun."

That confused her. Why would Rido care about whether she and Senri got along or not? Unless that would help with his plan. Either way it was an order, therefore she would do it. "Yes sir. Your order is my will." She bowed her head again and allowed the small drop of blood to return to a drop and fall to the ground. "I have more work to do than I thought." She then turned and headed back to her dorm room. The big question was...how to get Senri and her relationship back to how it used to be?

* * *

A/N

The reason I had a negative approach to Rido this time was because I wanted to show Senri's view of their father and I also wanted to give you guys a peek at Kiro's and Senri's relationship. I now know what I'm gonna do so hopefully you guys will like where this is going. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Please comment and tell me how I did!

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


End file.
